Diary: Of a Teenage Drama Geek
by xXxHearts-DesirexXx
Summary: Just a funny little fan fic full of drabble and romance! [TROYELLA!]rated T for language.
1. diary entry 1

**Ok so I decided since I didn't get much feed back from my other 2 stories that I would make a new one and this one just popped into my head. I've already got 4 chapters written up! Ill post them all for you too.**

Diary: of a teenage drama geek!

Chapter 2

26th September.

Dear Diary,

Ok why do people always start with that?

I mean were not married!

Unless…

gasp

Or are you proposing?!?!?!

Not to be rude or anything but…

I usually date…

You know…

PEOPLE!

Okay that was mean!

It's not your fault you came into this world paper!

Okay I just looked back at what I wrote and…

I think I had a moment of insanity…

I get those a lot…

So get used to it!

Okay lets start over.

My name is Gabriella Anne Montez.

And I go to east high school.

Before that I went to east middle school.

Before that I went to… well you get the idea!

I've lived in Albuquerque all my life!

I decided to start a diary to 'confess' my 'problems' as my oh so 'caring' mother put it!

I don't want anyone else knowing about anything I tell you so don't tell.

Oh yeah, you can't tell cause you're a book!

Oh wait there I go being insensitive again!

Just don't open your pages for anyone else…

K?

Ok let's get to my 'problems'

Im constantly ignored at school

I mean I don't want to be centre of attention I just want friends outside Taylor and Sharpay!

You probably think im being horrible and not being grateful that I actually have friends!

Well what are you trying to say??

That you think it's a blessing I have friends?!!?!

I just want to be liked!

But don't get me wrong im not shallow!

I won't change myself to impress someone else….

It's their decision to be friends with me!

But I just wish other people would make that decision!

Oh well mom is coming and I don't need her reading you...

So…

Bye…

Oh and remember!

Don't open your pages for anyone but me! (lol)

Got it?

Good!

Bye!

Gabriella x

**Ok so what did you think?**

**Review plzz**

**And check out next 2 im putting them up 2 day!**

**Hopefully!!**

**Fingers crossed!!**

**x Gabrielle x**


	2. diary entry 2

**Ok here's the next one!!**

Diary: of a teenage drama geek

Chapter 2

1st October

Hi diary,

Dear is too formal

Sorry I haven't written in a while

I just had a lot of home work

Don't get jealous though your way more fun to write in

yawn

Gosh im tired

My stupid homeroom teachers miss Darbus

(Ha no-one wants to marry her! And I can see why)

Now where was I?

Oh yea that's another thing you need to know about me

I go off track

A lot

I nearly failed English last year cuz of it!

Don't matter though

Cuz im a genius in chemistry

Top of the class

You see im ranting again

No where was i??

Oh yea miss Darbus!

She decided it would be a good idea to teach the girls what it would be like to be parents!

Just the girls

Ughh

I tried to tell her I already had a BABY sis who I had to look after cuz my mom went away for the weekend (that's news to you aint it? Her names Vanessa Stella Montez.)

But like always she wouldn't listen

So now im also looking after I robot baby!

I named him Alex

Stupid Alex

Ughh!

Thankfully it was just an overnight thing so I gave him back today (more like threw him back lol)

But that didn't make last night any better!

Seriously!

Here's what happened:

7:00pm Bathed, dressed, fed, burped, rocked and sang (yes I

sing) Vanessa to sleep.

7:30pm Sat down to dinner.

7:32pm Picked up and changed robot (Alex)

7:45pm Ate cold dinner

9:30pm Vanessa woke, gave her apple juice, rubbed Bonjela

Into gums for teething pain then walked up and down

With her till she fell asleep.

10:30pm Went to bed.

10:31pm Robot (Alex) crying.

10:32pm Vanessa woke cuz of robots (Alex's) crying

11:30pm Went to bed (again)

2:00am Vanessa woke. More Bonjela, more walking, more

lullabies.

2:30am Vanessa FINALLY asleep!

2:32am Robot (stupid Alex) crying!

2:32am

(And 10

seconds) Robot (stupid Alex) woke Vanessa!

3:00am back to bed but too fucking stressed to sleep!

3:30am Robot (Alex) crying, rubbed Bonjela on it (mistake)

Sang to it anyway!

5:00am must of fallen asleep with robot (Alex) on my lap but

Then it fucking peed on me! (Fortunately not real pee,

I hope).

5:30am Vanessa dirty nappy. (Definitely real!)

6:00am Vanessa still awake. Very happy wants to play

peek-a-boo.

6:15am Finally got Vanessa to sleep and went to sleep

Myself.

6:17am Robot (stupid Alex) cried and woke me up!

6:30am FINALLY back to sleep!

6:40am FUCKING ALARM WENT OFF!!

You see diary I was totally shattered!

Sharpay's doll was taken away last night. (police were involved)

Confused?

Let me clear it up for you!

She got _totally _fed up with the robot!

So…

1st - she tried to drown it (hoping to mess u the electrics and stop it crying)

didn't work!

2nd - she stuffed it into her drawer (tried to muffle out the sound)

didn't work!

3rd - (and she was crazy by this time) she walked into her back garden, dug a hole and buried it. Then went back to sleep.

But 10 mins later police came!

Some nosy neighbour reported her!

She tried to explain that it was just a doll…

But they made her dig it up anyway and nearly freaked out when it stated to cry!

I laughed so hard I nearly wet myself when she told me and I wasn't the only one!

Anyway I need sleep so…

Night!!

Gabriella x

**Gosh that took long to write**

**Oh well hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Review**

**Rate**

**xGabrielle x**


End file.
